New in town
by morgan.miller.988
Summary: This is my first South Park fanfiction it involves Yaoi and Yuri. Rated M for safety . No plot really just..randomness maybe some Pregnancy's who knows


Includes ; Stan x Kyle , Butters x Kenny Craig x Tweak Wendy x Morgan BeBe x Carman R-M for safety. The School years will be in the Scottish School system because I am Scottish and I don't know a thing about the American system. Enjoy~ I sadly dont own south park ):

It was a normal day in South Park, Colorado. Meaning it was cold and snowy but the citizens of the town were used to that by now. Everyone was doing their normal routine and getting on with their day. Nothing has left the town, everyone was still there but only one new family had moved to town and they were from Scotland. The only thing that had changed was the age and some random things added onto the town because of Randy Marsh and Eric Cartman and their shenanigans.

Everyone still lived in the same houses so you would still fine Eric Cartman, Kyle Brofloski, Kenny McCormick , Stan Marsh, Craig Tucker, Tweak Tweak, Butters Scotch and all the others the only new thing was the Scottish family that had moved in next to Stan. They all lived in the same street so they weren't that far apart. The Scottish family had a daughter that was Called Morgan Youngson. I know what most people are thinking, A Scottish person and an English person, Pip, near each other surely that would cause complete havoc but they got along well. Even when Cartman tried to piss them off and fight each other but with the help of Stan, Kyle and Kenny he gave up so then Morgan started hanging around with the boy's.

Anyway one with the story. They were all waiting at the bus stop for the School bus. It was their first day of 3rd year, (The Scottish System because I don't know/understand the American one D: Sowwy) Morgan was joking with Stan while Cartman ignored them all , Kenny had some breakfast, his dad and mum finally got good jobs, and Kyle stood beside Stan and Morgan. They are all 14 at this moment.

"Hey Morgan, thanks for asking the Maier to change the School System to the one you had it's much easier to understand now and I'm sure you're having an easy time understanding it now!" Kyle commented  
"Yeah dude it's a lot better!" Stan agreed with his Super Best Friend, who he was secretly going out with and Morgan was the only one who knew because they all trusted her.

"It's no problem~ I seriously don't know how you managed to understand the last System!" Morgan half shouted like the hyper girl she is. All of them laughed and said "I have no idea!" I mean Cartman Laughed. He's gotten pretty nice now she's been around he's stopped being mean to Kyle and others now and this is because of her!

Morgan has short curly hair that she dyes a lot. She had blue eyes and is pretty short. She wears a lot of emo like stuff and does her make up like that but the boys don't mind they like her that way and won't change her! She has a weird personality she goes from being hyper as fuck to depressed and sad at the snap of her fingers, she's had a lot to deal with.

Morgan smiles at them all and takes her hat off that she was wearing, she also had on black skinnies, a My Chemical Romance top and a Black Veil Brides jacket along with loads of wristband and some simple make-up. She had bleached her hair the night before but it wasn't all blond some was ginger.

After she took her hat off she got some stares from the four. "W-what?" she stuttered out. Kenny cleared his throat "Um..well your hair..." She blinks and then realises that they mean "OOOOOH! I bleached it last night and I have to do it again tonight!" she laughed. "Can we come watch?" Cartman asked. She nodded her head smiling.

Just then the bus arrived "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Yelled the bus driver. Morgan just looked at her and yelled "NUT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT YER ARSE DOON!" That had everyone there almost in stitches "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" She replied "YE HEARD ME STOP YAPPEN AND GET GOIN!" Morgan yelled back and sat down beside Wendy, her secret crush that Stan and Kyle only knew.

Wendy laughed and looked at Morgan while the bus started "Morgan that was fucking brilliant!" she shouted. The shorted girl blushed and giggled. "Thank you dude!" "No problem! I love it when your scottishness comes out!" Morgan blushed even more "Hehe it's fine-" She was cut short as Wendy noticed she had changed her hair from a purpley read to bleached gingery blond "OMFG Morgan I love your hair!" "Aw thanks but I'm bleaching it again tonight!" "I am totally coming over to help!" "Sure but the boy's are going to be there~" "Oh that's fine~" they continued to talk about her hair until they came over a bump in the road "WOAH!" The whole bus yelled as everyone gripped onto someone. Stan and Kyle, Wendy and Morgan, Kenny and Butters, Eric and BeBe and Craig and Tweak "HOLLY SHIT WHIT THE FUCK WAS 'AT YE BASTERED!" Yelled a scared blond as she hid into Wendy's chest. "YEAH!" Yelled the other passengers "NOTHING JUST A BUMP! GET OFF NOW!" The driver yelled and everyone shakily got up and left the bus. "THAT WAS MEAN!" they all whimpered and then got ready for class.

They headed off to registration where they all had together and got their time tables. "What classes did you get fellers?" Butters asked and they all looked. Kyle was first to pip in "Maths, English ,P.E, History, Home Ec, Art, Religious studies, Biology and free period." He finished "ME TOO!" Stan, Kenny, Cartman and the others all yelled. And Craig smirked quietly "This is going to be on kick ass two years!

A/N: OMFG IM SO HAPPY WITH THIS I HOPE YOU ARE...Yeah if you have questions just ask~


End file.
